The Knights of the Silver Rose: Legend of the Knightly Ones
by Lisalynd Writer of Many Names
Summary: Christina Rose, who desires to become a knight, is the princess of Avalon. When her dreams were crushed by her father, King Artorius, she rebels by forming a secret girls' knights' group, The Knights of the Silver Rose, with the help of her Lady-in-Waiting and dearest friend, Destiny. Along with their chosen group of friends, not one member realizes what all this entails...
1. A Budding Rose

_**Hello to everyone out there! :D (If there's anyone reading this.)**_

 _ **This is where it all began. From a few enactments on Wizard101, to a story on here! I guess you could say I was partly AlliyahtheAuthor's inspiration in creating this story. Then, I was accepted to help her edit, and even collaborate with her! And here I am now, writing my own take of the story. :)**_

 _ ***Please Note: I'm not plagiarizing. I added my own little twist to these first few chapters, am stating who it's originally from, and asked her personally for her permission, which she approved.**_

 _ **Just for the sake of it, I want to show you how AlliyahtheAuthor started her copy. Her writing**_ **isn't** _ **in italics.**_

 **Hello, readers! This is my newest book, and it's about my favorite world, Avalon. I would like to say that my best friend on Wizard101, Destiny, has deeply inspired me to write this. Thank you so much, Destiny! :) Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Christina's P.O.V.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I was woken up by some vigorous shaking. I pulled the red covers over my head. My usually perfect, curly, scarlet red hair was all frizzy from tossing and turning last night. Realizing I wasn't coming out of bed any time soon, my Lady-in-Waiting Destiny decided to take another approach. She started yelling into my ear.

"Christina! It's time to get ready! The sun's shining and the birds are chirping!"

I bet she was frowning when I didn't respond. "Don't make me do it… You know how much I'd hate it."

Unlike usual, I didn't jump out of bed after her daily threat, which she never actually used against me before. It wasn't like she was gonna start doing it now right? Wrong. For the first time, Destiny took the ends of my gold flower designed counterpane and poppy red blankets, throwing them to a corner where I couldn't reach them. I'd have to stretch if I wanted them back so badly. It was chilly not having anything but a thin pink night gown to cover my body. Opening my eyes for a second, I spotted Destiny standing idly in front of my bed, her desperate, ocean blue eyes staring back at me.

I groaned, burying myself into the white sheets underneath. "It's too early..."

"Suit yourself sleepyhead."

Destiny abruptly turned around to open up the silk red curtains. Light filled the beautiful room and shone on her wavy, chestnut-brown hair that went past her shoulders. The colors of my chamber brightened with its royal red walls, a huge closet, and luxurious bed. After she tied the heavy curtains back with two golden cords, she turned back to face me, all snuggled up in my snow white sheets.

"You're going to miss Jane's special pancakes," she lured.

With that, I bolted upright. Hurriedly, I slipped my feet into my fancy, ruby-red shoes with short heels and garbed myself into my favorite red and white dress with gold accents. Last but not least, I adjusted my delicate tiara that was adorned with rubies and diamonds.

"She's making her special pancakes?"

A huge grin splattered across her face. "Mmm-hmm."

I slid down the stair's railing, even though everyone has told me not to many, many times, and headed straight to the dining room.

I greeted my father, King Artorius. "Morning dad!"

He welcomed us warmheartly. "Good morning Christina. Good morning Destiny."

My dad had always treated Destiny as if she was a daughter of his for as long as I can remember. We were all very close. Destiny and I sat across from each other, and I clapped my hands in excitement as Jane brought a platter of rose shaped, red velvet pancakes to the table.

"Thank you Jane!" blessed Destiny.

"Yes, thank you!" I champed with a mouthful of pancake.

Jane winked at us. "It's my pleasure."

"Peach jam anyone?" my dad offered.

"Yes please!" I accepted appreciatively.

After breakfast, I notified Destiny that I was going to ask my father. Ask him what, I didn't need to say. We had planned this for ages. I promenaded to my father's throne room. I'd normally knock before entering, but I was so adrenalized that I completely forgot. I've been meaning to have this conversation with him since I was six years old. I just hoped I wasn't interrupting anything. He wouldn't have been too pleased about me randomly barging in on an important meeting. Thankfully, I wasn't.

"Um, Dad?"

He dismissed a servant he was conversing with and sat comfortably facing me. "Yes honey?"

"You know how knights become knights when they turn sixteen years old?" I maundered.

"...Yes."

"Since I'll be turning sixteen on my next birthday, I would like your permission to become a knight."

I knew that girls weren't allowed to become knights, but I was a princess. My dad would let me be a knight… Right? That's what I concluded.

"Absolutely not!" he affirmed, all flustered.

"What? Why not?"

"You are a _princess_. You must start learning to take care of the kingdom! Not only that, but you might get hurt. What would we do then?" he explained, apprehensive.

"Oh…"

I wanted to complain to him that it wasn't fair, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere with King Artorius. He was just as stubborn as me. I curtsied, then quickly exited the throne room. I ran straight to Destiny's room.

Destiny's room was unlike any other room in the castle. She didn't have a fancy bed, a cushioned couch, expensive silk curtains, or deluxe closet like I did in my room. Instead, she had a patchwork blanket on her bed that she hand sewed herself. Her closet was of a simple structure which contained plain dresses of hers she also fabricated, and a bedside table next to her bed with a pocket book filled with lines of poetry place on top. A miniature pot sat in front of the window, with a flower just beginning to bloom. Even though the room was pretty cramped, it also seemed comfy.

"Hello Christina!" she welcomed profoundly.

As soon as she caught a glimpse of my face, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I… I asked him about the knight thing…" I informed her.

"I take it it didn't go so well..." she assumed.

I nodded.

"It'll be okay. We'll find something else to do." She gave me a warm hug.

"But being a knight is my dream!" I despaired.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do now." She frowned, genuinely upset as well.

Then I got an idea.

"Unless…" I started.

"Unless?"

"Unless I become a knight, just without him knowing!" I finished.

"What? But-but he's the king! He's knows everything!" stuttered Destiny.

"And I'm his daughter. I know how to keep him off track," I winked.

Destiny hesitated. She was normally the one who prevented me from doing crazy things like this. But eventually, she turned to face me, and I caught excitement in her eyes.

She made up her mind. "Let's do this."

Destiny and I had lived in this castle since we were little children. We knew the ins and outs of the palace, especially Destiny. Often times when I was outside doing activities with my father, she wished to wander the palace grounds alone, discovering lots of secret passageways.

Destiny's green-blue eyes twinkled. "I think that _this one_ will be good for our knightly base."

She pushed in a loose gray brick making a wall opened up. After we entered, I put my finger up to my chin in thought.

"I think I can work with this…" I devised mischievously.

There were the small tables as well as the dusty chairs that littered the rectangular room. From the closest room, I pushed in a couch down the hall and up the spiral stairs we previously took. My father would never notice anything I'd add here missing since we had so much furniture all over the palace.

"So. Now that we have a base, we need to learn to fight," gathered Destiny.

"Ha! Like I even need to _learn_. I've watched so many knights, it should come naturally," I believed.

Destiny gave me a look that meant, _Uh-huh. Yeah right._

"We need to get someone to teach us, but all the knights would tell the King…" Destiny formulated dismally.

"What about… Malory?" I considered.

"You mean Sir Malory? Are you sure? We can't go around telling everyone about this…" she questioned, perturbed. "In fact, I don't think it's safe to tell boys at all."

"You're right about all the other boys, but Malory is my friend. He wouldn't tell dad," I reassured her.

"Okay... I trust you."

On that day, Destiny and I formed the first secret girls' knights' organization.

We formed the Knights of the Silver Rose.


	2. The Armory

_**Hi there! It's Lisalynd, Writer of Many Names.**_

 _ **You may have been wondering from the first Author's Note: How did I twist things up? I will specify in later chapters so that this Author's Note isn't too long.**_ _ **If you want to figure out how before I tell you, just compare my copy to AlliyahtheAuthor's.**_

 _ **Ooh! We could make this a comparison game! ;D I'll give you all (if there are any of you reading this) a difference or two per chapter. Have fun searching! :)**_

* * *

Destiny's P.O.V.

* * *

I tried to soothe myself as best as I could. "Deep breath, Destiny…"

I wasn't anxious to see Sir Malory again. I was just never too fond of him. He was far too obnoxious, proud, and arrogant for my taste. I couldn't stop visualizing everything that could possibly go wrong as we walked down an elegant hall, and entered the Outer Yard. Sir Malory was practicing his fencing with another knight in the dueling ring. I turned to Christina, who had already begun to blush.

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again…_

"Um… Malory?"

"Christina!" he greeted, seemingly friendly.

 _I don't trust that young man one bit…_ I resented, though I had no clue why.

Sir Malory turned to the knight he was dueling. "One moment please."

"Destiny and I need to speak with you." Christina fiddled nervously with her left velvet sleeve. "Alone."

The knight nodded at Sir Malory and took a seat on a nearby stone bench, allowing us to walk to a gazebo in the distance.

"What is it that is so urgent?" Sir Malory asked with worried eyes, removing his metal horned helm.

 _Have you come to confess your undying love for me?_

I grimaced when I realized he had said that last bit without opening his mouth! My mind-reading had started up again. I stroked my temples, hoping the feeling would pass. It always happened at the most inconvenient times, and it was _so_ annoying.

"We need you to teach us how to fight," Christina quickly explained.

 _And teach us how you always look so cute and perfect!_

I almost gagged.

"Destiny? Are you okay?" Christina worriedly asked.

I had never told her about my supposed ' _gift'_.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then… Um, why would you need to learn how to fight?" Sir Malory questioned.

 _When you have this completely hot hunk to do it for you?_

I did my best not to gag again. After getting my act together and a bit of suspicion from Christina and Sir Malory, Christina and I looked at the ground. We exchanged a conversation just by glancing at each other. Well... not exactly. I could read her mind, and she could probably assume what I was thinking. It went something like this:

 _What are we going to tell him?_

 _The truth I guess._

 _But-but, what if-!_

 _But nothing. He's going to train us to be knights, or we won't be knights. There's no other way._

I hesitated. I _did_ say I trusted her judgement. Though sometimes, she didn't make the _best_ decisions, like the time when she decided to jump in the water after the Lady of the Lake when we were five…

" **Oh my gosh! Destiny! I just saw a mermaid!" young Christina exclaimed.**

" **Mmmm-hmm! That was the Lady of the Lake. Remember the one from the stories Jane told us?" my younger self reminded her.**

 **Christina thought for a moment, then her emerald green eyes lit up. "That was her?! I've got to follow her!"**

 **Before I could reason with her, she jumped straight into the lake.**

" **Christina!"**

 **Panic rose inside my chest. Christina didn't know how to swim!**

 **I had to decide whether to take the time to go get someone from the palace, or go in after her. I jumped in. After I found her drowning, I pulled her to the surface. That incident scared us both half to death.**

I could only hope that this wasn't another reckless decision…

Christina saw me nod slowly, and she went back to Sir Malory.

"We're going to be knights," she answered bluntly.

Sir Malory was rather taken aback. "Say whaaa?!"

We nodded in unison.

"Girls _can't_ be knights! Especially not a _princess!"_ He argued, forgetting my existence.

I had gotten used to being ignored, and didn't mind much anymore. I had no right to have attention paid to me, Christina was _the_ _princess_. I was just a commoner… I didn't ever deserve to be princess Christina's Lady-in-Waiting. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Christina's cheeks turning red. Apparently she _could_ get mad at Malory.

"Well they should be! I came here and trusted in even telling you this because you're my friend! And you're supposed to be able to count on friends! So are you going to teach me or not?!"

I shared her rage at the unjust law King Artorius had made years ago, but I felt that it wasn't my place to show it.

Sir Malory weighed whether he should teach us such fancies. It didn't seem challenging to make a decision after he predetermined that it wouldn't out-way the main reason _not_ to do so.

 _If I teach them, then Christina will trust me…_ he considered. _If I don't, then Christina will hate me and I won't be able to-_

My mind-reading just _had_ to stop right then and there.

 _What did that mean?!_ I contemplated.

He looked at Christina in the eye, and I could tell her heart skipped a beat.

He made up his mind. "I will."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She went and hugged him without thinking.

Once she realized what she was doing, her face turned redder than it was when she was furious.

"Sorry..." she squeaked.

We walked back to the courtyard, but the knight Sir Malory was dueling earlier was nowhere to be found. He must have gotten tired of waiting. Sir Malory glanced lovingly at his sword, and a smile crept upon his face.

"It's armory time!" he announced.

He brought us to the armory, which was located at the back of the castle. I nearly gasped at how unique every sword, shield, and piece of armor was. There were small designs on each of them, and none of them were identical.

No one else was around to assist or prevent us from choosing some gear, so we just helped ourselves. One small, slick set of armor caught my eye right away. The sword was long, silver, and narrow. Unlike the others, this sword's blade slightly curved and was as light as a feather. When I held it, I felt like it became an extension of my left arm. It was extremely thin and surprisingly flexible, yet sturdy enough for me to lean onto, which defied all my assumptions of it being previously used as a fencing sword for practice only. I tested the edge with my finger, and it bled just by lightly brushing by its tip! Usually, it was necessary to at least poke and apply some force in order to draw blood. I quickly took out a cloth to stop the bleeding. It was sharper than any needle I've ever pricked my finger on! The guard was forest green, with intricate designs resembling to the veins of two leaves diagonally circling each other, as if encircling an invisible sphere. The knuckle guard reminded me of a silver grape vine. This sword was unlike any I've ever seen.

I tried gripping it with both my hands, but I soon realized this sword was only meant to be held with one with the knuckle guard in the way and the shorter, thinner handle. How was I gonna fight against opponents always carrying two-handed swords when mine only had the support of one hand? No way had I the strength to hold off someone thrusting me at full force with their entire body with one arm alone. Still, I felt like this sword was _destined_ for me. What could possibly go wrong? Someone's got to experiment to check out how it works.

I reached up to my hair and felt the crown of flowers my mother created when I was but a toddler. She had muttered something under her breath, and ensured that it would preserve them forever. I carefully took out a small yellow dandelion, and tied it around the cross-guard of my new-found weapon.

I admired my new sword. "It's perfect."

It felt as if the sword was blessed. Going back to the armor I picked, I approved of the color scheme. It was silver with a trim blending from forest to lime green tones in different parts, and a helmet that hid my face completely. I glanced at Christina, and was pleased to see she had found herself a set as well. Her sword was silver like mine but much thicker and wider. It was the typical Avalonian style which I've noticed all knights preferred. The quillon block was vaguely shaped like a copper colored cross, while the rest of the hilt was gold. The Chappe and cross-guard were adorned of large princess cut rubies, a few triangle cut emeralds for accent, and tiny circular cut diamonds filling all the gaps. The biggest round ruby I've ever seen made up most of the pommel, with more tiny circle cut diamonds to make it appear like the petals of a daisy with a red center. It stood out from the rest of the swords since it was so dazzling with all its gemstones.

A rose fell out of my hair. It must have been loosened when I had taken the dandelion out. I knew immediately to give it to Christina.

"It's beautiful," she respected as she studied the dark red rose. "But… That's from your mother…"

I nodded, and put on a smile. "She'd want you to have it."

I tied it to the cross-guard of her sword, and it was finally complete. She also found a petite silver armor set and a helmet, both with ruby red trim, along with two pairs of the smallest silver boots to match the rest of our armor sets. She gave the smallest pair to me since my shoe size was unusually minuscule for my age. These outfits weren't exactly designed for young maidens like us, but they were suitable and served their purpose. I looked at my reflection from a nearby helmet. We looked like real knights.

"Now," declared Malory, "We can begin."


	3. The Way of the Sword

_**Hello out there! :D How's it going?**_ _**As promised, I'm making a list of the differences of my copy of this story and AlliyahtheAuthor's. Here's the first one:**_

 _ **Descriptions. Yes, I am that type that tends to focus and ramble on detailed descriptions. But I just want to let you readers out there see what I imagine through words best I can.**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for more differences, and feel free to share with others in the reviews of the chapters they're in! :)**_

* * *

Christina's P.O.V.

* * *

"Yay!"

I was finally going to learn to be a _real_ knight. How exciting!

Malory espied our swords in awe. "Nice choices. Those were the swords of some of the best knights in all of Avalon."

I grinned. "You know I have good taste."

"Shall we begin?" Destiny interrogated.

Malory nodded guiding us back outside to the courtyard.

He challenged, "Who will be first to learn the way of the sword?"

"Me!" I declared excitedly.

I couldn't wait to impress him with my excellent swordsmanship. Sure I had never actually _used_ a sword before, but I must have the natural talent! I'm Christina for Sir Lancelot's sake!

Malory hesitated. "Okay, come here."

I stepped forward.

"En garde!" He flung his sword towards me without warning.

I jumped out of the way, but almost dropped my sword in surprise. Every slight movement of my sword make its decorative jewels glisten all over the place in the daylight. Malory used one of his hands to shield the blinding light pointing at his direction for a split second at his face. If I weren't accustomed to wearing such dazzling jewelry regularly, I would be doing the same. I came up with an idea. Staring back at the reflection of my wide, shiny, silver blade, I gazed back at myself firmly in the eye.

"You can do this."

Malory recuperated quickly and edged closer with his pointy edge sword. I gripped mine tighter, ready to put my plan in action. But I had my hesitations.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" I asked uneasily.

Malory came to reassure me temporarily, patting me on the back like a comrade. "Trust me."

He backed up and readied his stance. I imitated it easily before directing my sword towards him. He quickly blocked the blow. Our swords clashed together, and I felt my whole body quiver in shock.

"Ow..."

My sword weighed heavily in my hands. Though I was determined to prove that I could be a knight, and I got over the feeling as quickly as I could. I aimed the brilliant rays of the hilt's jewels of my sword to Malory. At first, he faltered and back away, but he caught on easily, to the point of expecting my next move. He flew around me quickly to avoid my slow aim.

"Never use the same trick more than once on the same adversary," he advised me, after creating the first small scrape on my shoulder blade plate. "I catch on quite quickly, and so will your future opponents if you keep that up."

I _did_ use that blinding method a lot, and with that routine quickly getting old, I had no strategy to back myself up. Malory easily gained up on me as I lacked knowledge on defensive maneuvers. He marked my armor with quite a few light scratches in less than a minute. Soon enough, I got extremely exhausted, dragging such a heavy weapon and swinging it carelessly.

"I think-" I panted. "I think it's Destiny's turn."

"Okay. Are you up for the challenge?" he vied, with a baleful tint in his eyes unlike when he dueled me.

Destiny shot back a glare at him, trying to mimic his stance and clutching her sleek sword with one hand since it wasn't fit for two.

 _What's going on between those two?_ I cogitated for the first time. _Destiny has such a caring, gentle heart while Malory has a spirited and noble soul. Why don't they get along? Have they always been like this?_

Destiny glanced back at me with worried eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax her tensed muscles. I gave her two thumbs up to encourage her. She must have lost her confidence because it evidently showed in her slacking posture.

Turning back to Malory, she admitted with uncertainty, "As ready as I'll ever be…"

She was honestly better than me. I knew that she strolled in the nearby villages from time to time and had seen knights fighting villains more than I had, but it didn't make sense to me that she was so good! She was the last person I'd expect to be skilled in sword fighting. Then there was me... I had studied those knights so much, and had always dreamed of becoming one of them for ages… but I failed on my first try. Maybe that's where I went wrong. I just blindly assumed I'd be a master, while Destiny didn't raise her bar so high, if at all.

Malory must have underestimated her as well. She swung her sword quickly, and he blocked with his strong stance secured, surprised that her flimsy, nimble sword was actually sturdy and strong. Taking matters more seriously, he directed his sword forcefully at her, and she blocked it with ease then countered the attack with a twirl. The cycle seemed to go on forever. They were evenly matched. I worried for them both since Destiny was huffing and puffing since the beginning of the duel while Malory was sweating so heavily that it started seeping through the thin rifts of his glimmering armor. Soon, it started to get dark, and we called it quits.

I'll admit it now. I wasn't very good starting out. Malory beat me like, a gazillion times for days on end. It took me weeks to actually get the concept of sword fighting, but eventually, I did. I could feel myself getting better. I blocked more hits rather than just having to dodge, and I eyed my opponent, and not just because he was totally cute! I studied his every move, noticing how he played offense more than defense, using that to my advantage. I'd attack when he'd least expect it, unprepared to defend himself. But every time, I wouldn't take advantage of those chances to make my mark on him and win the duels. Always second guessing, Malory would take those opportunities lightly make a score on my armor with his gigantic sword in the middle of my doubts.

"You'd be dead by now if you hesitated like that," Malory kept reminding me, before walking away victorious every time.

I learned to polish my new set of armor so the scratches wouldn't show. If I didn't do so, I'd probably have at least one scar on every metal plate by now. Malory wasn't the only one I practiced fighting with. I challenged Destiny in our secret training room every so often. She'd always refuse, so I'd have to start the fight. As if she was expecting my first blows, she'd block without even facing me at lightning speed! Every time I'd duel her in the cluttered room, she'd multi-task, pushing the furniture out of the way with one arm while blocking my crazy blows with the other. Once she'd finish and turn her full focus to me, her skills seemed to have disappeared, with me victorious. I wasn't sure whether she was intentionally letting me triumph or if that was just another weird aspect about her… Either way, it did cheer me up to finally prevail after countless defeats against Malory. A month later, I had decided I finally knew enough about fighting to actually start fighting for real.

I just woke up one morning and declared to Destiny, "Let's get the Knights of the Silver Rose together and beat up bad guys!"

"Um… At the moment it's just you and me..."

"Oh. Yeah..."

"We better start recruiting. Do you know anyone… trustworthy?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm… I have a couple of old friends!"

"Like who?"

"Remember Savannah Rose, Genevieve Silver, and Genevieve's little brother Andrew?"

Destiny frowned. "But I thought this was an all girl's knights club?"

I grinned. "Maybe we can make some exceptions…"

* * *

Genevieve's P.O.V.

* * *

The plains were as steaming hot as the heat in a desert. The Wild Forest was just a few steps away, with it's towering trees producing shade, but I didn't dare want to step near that unpredictable area. I sighed in exasperation, and wished I hadn't already drank all my water from my canteen.

I called for my little brother. "Andy!"

"What now Genna?" Andy panted, catching up to me.

His droopy hooded, true sapphire eyes looked up to my matching ones. He had gold blond hair in a bowl cut. Unlike his hair, mine was extremely long, tied back into a three stranded braid. Aside our hairstyles and our age difference, me being twelve and him being only nine, he was pretty much a reflection of me, only boy version. We both had slightly pointed chins, honey colored skin, thin brows, soft, thin, cream colored lips, and small noses.

"I think we're almost there..." I informed him, fiddling around with my golden braid. "I hope..."

"Yay! I can't wait to get to Avalon!"

About an hour later, we finally made it to Abbey Road which was where the castle was situated. I sighed with relief. We finally made it. I fell onto the grassy ground in defeat after failing unwrinkle my cloudy blue robe and Andy's baggy denim trousers and plain, sky blue tunic just to look presentable for the King. The sun beamed down on my golden blonde hair. Andy rested on a tree stump, taking off his black boots and wiggling his toes under his dirty brown socks. As soon as I closed my eyes, I picked up a strange growling noise. Andy heard it as well.

"Bear!" he yelped, hiding behind the stump he previously sat on.

I bolted upright, and looked around. Soon enough, I spotted a fluffy, furry brown bear coming out of the plantation. It actually looked kind of cute as it reminded me of Andy's stuffed bear. I would have been tempted to pet it if only it wasn't growling at me and my brother. It stood on its hind legs like a human, but that only make it appear twice my size! Nearby, I caught a glimpse of a sword with a blade two thirds of my height, a silver hilt, and a round, blue, lapis gemstone on the handle just lying on the ground.

 _What is that doing there?_

The bear edged closer.

"Stop!" I halted, wielding the sword with both hands.

The bear made a shocked whimper and backed away.

I lowered my head to the ground guiltily. _If she's not going to her me, I won't hurt her._

Something told me that the bear was a girl. I let the bear get away, then checked on my brother. As I helped him put on his boots back, I could tell that he was still a bit edgy, but he was unharmed, and that was all that mattered.

"We need to get to the castle."

He nodded slowly. I left behind the sword on the stump, in case its owner would remember leaving it behind. It would be noticeable there, being such a huge weapon. The closer we got, the more I fidgeted with my pearl bracelet my mother once handed to me. Why had King Artorius sent for _me?_ Did I do something wrong? As I approached the castle gate, the draw-bridge lowered. Something, or someone unexpected waited for me within the castle...

* * *

 ** _Hey there readers! I need your opinion. I realized my next chapters are going over my 2000 word limit. Should I even have a word limit? Let me know in the reviews. If I have to limit myself, I might end up dividing the next few chapters..._**


	4. Tasks of the Knightly Ones

_**Greetings folks! Hope you have found a few more types of differences comparing this version to AlliyahtheAuthor's. Here are two more:**_

 _ **2\. You probably noticed the slight variation in title for this chapter. That will be the case with some of the future chapters I will post as these were a few of the original titles before AlliyahtheAuthor changed her mind right before posting her versions.**_

 _ **3\. Spacing! Lines are clumped into paragraphs, so don't feel overwhelmed.**_

 _ **Keep yourself updated for the upcoming answers in the next Author's Notes! Until then, keep searching for more differences! ;D Don't be shy to share what you spot in the Reviews with the other readers as well. :)**_

 _ **Before I forget, special shout out to theDiamondWriter who has allowed me to use a handful of her characters in this story! :D You'll notice the same old ones as in AlliyahtheAuthor's version, but also some new faces as background characters to make things, let's just say more, interesting… ;)**_

* * *

Destiny's P.O.V.

* * *

It has been a day and a half since we sent letters to the people we wanted as members of the Knights of the Silver Rose. We anxiously awaited their arrival. Meanwhile, our common pastime became surprise duels in our secret training room, giving me the habit of always wearing my armor in there. I didn't understand how I had to aptitude to duel with such ease… I secretly went easy on Christina when she'd start feeling discouraged, just to reign in her confidence. I couldn't stand seeing her such a gloomy state. It affected my mood deeply. Aside from dueling, we dusted and furnished this room a bit further.

I remember uncovering this place when I was as rambunctious as Christina still is now. The only way in and out of the place was by pressing a loose brick after going up some abandoned steps leading to a dead end. Originally, there were five beds in a row which weren't exactly the comfiest, but could still be of use. I rode each bed down the wide, spiral staircase and out into the hallway. I made quite a ruckus as the legs of the beds bumped and screeched down the stairs. As I intended, some maids arrived to investigate the matter. Not noticing me peeking from behind a corner, they brought the beds away, puzzled by their sudden appearance. Hopefully, they weren't put to waste. That gone, the only indicator of it possibly being a bedroom were the five remaining bed tables and a few armchairs which I never moved from their original positions. That's how Christina first gazed upon the room. We just added a small bookshelf and a few other items, and some candles, even some fancy candelabras as to brighten up the dark room. Christina insisted on bringing in a couch for comfort against my will. Though we both agreed on replacing the old curtains with some new ones since they were gathering dust, which made us both sneeze in the process of changing them.

Christina gazed out one of the windows longingly awaiting for our guests. Looking at the scenery from this turret was breathtaking. I've always wondered what the view was like from the atop a tower like this one. Spontaneously, Christina squealed in excitement before hurrying down to the opening of the castle. Naturally, I followed her as fast as I could, hoping she wasn't going to get herself in trouble again.

"One of them's here!" Christina announced, spinning down the spiral of stairs.

 _Wonder who it will be..._

I pulled a thick cord with all my might. It was connected to the drawbridge pulley system to keep it open for our expected guests. The pulley creaked, its chains jangling as the boarded drawbridge finally rested on the ramp on the opposing side of the moat. I always wondered who invented such a system…

"Genna!" Christina welcomed.

"And Andrew!" her little brother added.

"And Andrew of course," I winked in acknowledgement.

"Um…" Genevieve wavered. "Yeah. I'm Genna. Who are you?"

"Oh!" I just realized we were still wearing our armor from practice.

I pulled her in and whispered, "Come inside."

Christina stole her away, and brought her to the training room while I dragged her brother.

"Ah!" Genevieve shrieked. "Unhand me!"

"Shush!" Christina covered her mouth. "It's us! Chrissy and Destiny!"

"What?" Genevieve's voice was muffled as Christina's hand was still over her mouth.

"Yes. It's us." I took off my helmet and revealed my face, my wavy brown hair unraveling down to my back.

Christina did the same, her ravishing red curls bouncing out.

 _It's gonna take awhile to tuck our hair back in our helmets later on…_

It became a tedious extra step when it came to putting on our armor since we didn't want to reveal that we were girls. Long hair would have been a dead giveaway.

"Why in the name of Queen Gwendolyn are you dressed like that?!" she questioned, pointing to our armor. "New trend?"

Christina shook her head. "We're going to be knights, and we're inviting you and your brother to join us. The letter you got about the King was actually from us."

"What?" She was undoubtedly astounded. "Sounds totally awesome! I'm in! Can't believe it was that easy. I thought you were going to make me complete special tasks or something."

"You mean us!" corrected Andrew.

"Uh…" Christina turned at me, as if asking my opinion.

I gave her the slightest nod.

"Actually, you do!"

"Aw. Okay… What do we have to do?"

Christina started going through books from the mahogany bookshelf.

"I've got it! The Legend of the Five Tasks of the Knightly!"

She grabbed our favorite book with silver rose borders on the cover and two swords crossing each other. We've read over it together hundreds of times. I've always admired the silver rose design on the cover. That's where we got the idea of our secret knights' group name.

There was no signature or any other indicator on who the author was, but King Artorius hinted that it wasn't just one author, but a group of them. He gave us this copy long ago, claiming it as the original. When I asked him how he came to possess it, he only revealed that the authors got acquainted with him, and mysteriously passed it onto him before they disappeared, never to return.

"Ooh…" awed Genevieve, interrupting my pondering. "That's a really good book. Wait. Is that the original?!"

"Yep!" Christina held the novel out proudly, then laid out her plans to them. "We're planning to accept five more people; Evelyn JadeHeart, an Empress of Mooshu and my pen pal, Savannah Rose, a distant cousin of mine, as well as Melissa and Michael Legend. Destiny recently made a friend named Olivia ShadowBlood in the Weirwood and invited her to join us as well. To prove yourselves, you must each complete a task from this story."

Genevieve and Andrew ran up to take a closer look and eyed the book cover with genuine interest. In the meantime, I kept a lookout for our upcoming friends from our secret hideout.

"Christina! There's a group of people waiting at the doorstep!" I alerted. "We should go down there. It's protocol to welcome visitors."

Christina slouched and sighed. "Fine... Genna, Andy, come along with us."

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" hinted Genevieve.

"Yeah! You too are still wearing your armor!" Andrew pointed out. "Can't wait to get sweet armor like that."

Christina and I both blushed. "Oops..."

Genevieve and Andrew gave us some privacy as we changed from our gear to comfortable dresses. Once we were done, the four of us zoomed down the stairs and down the halls, heading straight towards the drawbridge.

Christina's eyes bulged. "Oh my gosh! Now I'm so glad you dragged me down here Destiny. It's my cousin Savvy!"

My grin broadened. Although by blood, they were distant, they were pretty close relationship wise. They both had the last name Rose, but they rarely ever got the chance to see each other due to their busy schedules. It wasn't exactly clear to me how that came to be recognized since Christina was found at the King's palace door, and Savannah wasn't even born yet at the time. Though their personalities say otherwise. I observed the thirteen year old's complex facial features. Her hair was red just like Christina's but instead of emerald green eyes, hers were cyan. With a small hero nose, rosy cheeks, and fair skin, she was definitely growing to become a beauty, just like Christina. Her outfit was similar to Christina's as well, only, her dress mostly tan colored, light-weighing silk, bordered with gold and a darker shade of red, probably maroon. She also wore a mystical pearl-colored necklace as always. I often wondered why… She was rather well-mannered, though unexpectedly casual around those closest to her.

"Yay!" Christina clapped, before she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Hi…" Savannah waved under Christina's crushing hug.

"Wow… Someone's popular," noticed Genevieve, staring at the large group.

"None of them would allow me to come alone as the urgent letter told me to Christina. Sorry." excused Savannah.

The third and tallest boy stepped forward to address us. "Hey! I'm Michael Legend. Everyone, this is Jordan and Max, some close friends of mine,"

Michael pointed at two boys in armor. They saluted us with their metal plates clanking at the movement.

"And we didn't come here just for you Savannah," continued Michael. "Melissa and I got some invitations too."

At that, a girl the same height as Michael sprung forward. I assumed that was Melissa. Comparing her to Michael, I noticed that they both had soft brown hair, blush skin, medium perky noses, uni-lips, and square faces. Only way to tell them apart aside from their hair lengths were the colors of their close set eyes. Melissa had lively electric blue eyes, while Michael's were cognac brown. From their resemblances, I bet they were twins. Even their outfits matched! Both had the same color scheme of cyan blue, bright yellow, and azure blue edges. Their attires resembled to a jester's, but as I got to know them better, that suited their personalities perfectly.

"Stop acting so formal Mike! You're terrible at it. You don't just say 'hey!' You say 'hello' or 'greetings'. Geez. No wonder why you failed acting class…" She stuck her tongue out teasingly. "And you guys can just call me Mia."

A younger girl tugged some of the loose fabric on Melissa's top to get her attention. "Um, hello? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

The twins both rolled their eyes.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to forget you!" excused Savannah. "Everyone, this is, um... what's her name again? I've only just met her along the way here..."

"This is Camille," finished Melissa, seemingly annoyed. "She's our little sis."

"And why didn't I get an invitation?" she pouted.

I hesitated. "Well, I guess we could-"

Christina blocked my mouth abruptly as to prevent me from saying anything further. "Let's not."

I raised my eyebrow, but I didn't question. I didn't like to judge, but from what I gathered out of all this, Camille was probably considered a nuisance by many, though those were only my first impressions. I'd have to ask about Camille later.

"Well, I'm Genevieve. And this is my brother Andrew," Genevieve introduced pushing Andrew forward, who waved awkwardly and giggled nervously in front of them all.

"If that's too much for you to remember, just call them Genna or Andy for short," added Christina.

"How about I lead Jordan, Max, and Camille to some rooms to rest," I offered. "You must be exhausted after that long travel."

"Sounds good." Savannah dismissed.

We had so many extra rooms in this castle King Artorius made the guest rooms. Although I suggested multiple times to open the rooms the rooms to the poor, public, people needing shelter temporarily until they could get better, the King refused every time.

" **You are too generous and kind-hearted Destiny. If you stay that way, people will take advantage of you and your blessings. Be wary of that."**

 _But how is that so bad? Aren't those_ good _qualities to possess?_ I wondered, guiding the younger latter to their temporary dorms. _But he's the King. He knows everything and has a lifelong experience. Who am I to judge and question? Maybe he's right..._

After ensuring that they were comfortably lodged, with them jumping on their springy mattresses gleefully when I last checked on them, I headed back to my group. They waited behind the great entrance double doors, reading to open them to welcome our remaining guests. As expected, there was a knock at the door.

Christina started to ramble in excitement again. "It must be Evelyn! Or Olivia. Or maybe-"

I cut her off. "We'll just have to find out. Now let's go see!"

We headed back down to the drawbridge. Who was at the door was none other than… both of them!

"Hey Evelyn! Nice to finally meet you!" greeted Christina.

"Hi! I received a letter from you saying something about _knights_?" Evelyn asked uneasily.

She probably had long, black hair, but it was tied up neatly in a huge bun. She had a tiny snub nose, small dark pink lips, a round face, and skin that was the closest shade to white I have ever seen. Her thin, almond, jade green eyes were sharply noting her surroundings. Her robe, from what I've learned through research on Mooshu, was a kimono. The heavy, deep green silk was embroidered with gold dragon designs as well as gold borders. It shimmered in the light.

"Shh! We'll talk about that inside," Christina shushed. "Anyways, Evelyn, meet Destiny. Destiny, Evelyn. Melissa or Mia for short and Michael, often called Mike, this is Evelyn. Genevieve or Genna, Olivia. Olivia, Evelyn, Genna and Andrew, or Andy. Savannah, Destiny, Destiny, Savannah. Savannah-wait a second! You too already met each other! This is getting confusing…"

"Um… Everyone, meet everyone," I mumbled, somewhat helpful.

"Nice to meet you everyone!" the twins greeted at once.

"I have one question for everyone," Melissa announced very seriously. "Are any of you DuckTales fans?"

My new friend Olivia scratched her head in confusion. Her grey hooded eyes failed to hide her addled state. Her strong nose and pronounced mouth gave her the air of a brave, yet mysterious heroine. Her slightly wavy, dark ash brown hair swayed freely along with the loose flaps of her grey and black nifty outfit. Inside her many pockets and pouches held many untold secrets, whether they be remedies to heal the incurable, or a pocket knife to kill. I originally believed her skin was the palest of any living being, but that was nothing compared to Evelyn's.

Evelyn started jumping up and down excitedly. "I am! I am! That show is hilarious!"

Melissa nudged Michael. "I already like her."

"Anyways," Christina began. "Now that we are all acquainted, follow us. We need to tell you something."

"Yeah! We're gonna be knights!" spoiled Andrew.

"We're going to be what?!"

They all chattered confusingly as we headed down the hall, up the stairs, and to a dead end. They were all in awe of the secret passageway to our room, even Andrew and Genevieve who have already gone through it.

Once the wall sealed itself behind us, I reaffirmed to them our plans. "Yes. We're going to be knights."

"Yay!" cheered Savannah. "I love being a knight!"

"Say wha? You're a knight already?! Lucky…" envied Christina.

"Well, not exactly, uh-" Savannah stuttered, about to give an explanation.

"So, do you all want to be knights?" Genevieve interrupted impatiently.

"I want to!" Andrew declared.

"But, Andy… You're too little…" excused Genevieve.

"It's okay," Christina comforted. "We can put him to good use. Don't worry Genna. Nothing dangerous."

I could tell that calmed her nerves.

"Anyways, yes, I want to be a knight!" decided Melissa, her blue eyes sparkling.

"If my sister's in, I'm want in," Michael ordered, his cognac eyes becoming serious.

"Count me in as well," resoluted Evelyn.

"You already heard my answer," Savannah restated.

"Yeppers!" guaranteed Olivia.

"I'm so happy all of you want to join! Now to get to actually _joining_ …" escorted Christina, as she reached for the Legend of the Five Tasks of the Knightly.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that your sword on the cover Christina?" observed Olivia with a sharp eye.

"Wait. What?!" Christina grabbed her sword from one of the bed tables she laid it on earlier, and turned the cover so she could compare it. "Destiny, yours is on it too!"

"No way!" I took out my sword from its scabbard, which was carefully placed on another bed stand, unable to believe the parallelism. "The swords we chose are identical to those on the cover! How did I not notice the resemblance?!"

Savannah compared our swords to the ones crossed on the book cover. "There must be some kind of connection..."

"Well, enough mysteries. They scramble my brains," discontinued Christina. "We chose you all as possible candidates to become a knight in our secret society."

"We'll evaluate your standings by successfully completing the tasks from the Five Tasks of the Knightly." I regimented, stopping Christina's arm from even opening the book. "Don't bother Christina. I remember the poem by heart after reading over it thousands of times for you. Here's how it goes:

 _One will tame the fearless dragon, one will get the pearl._

 _The other one must save the wagon, and one shall rescue the girl._

 _The last one will think there's nothing left, but will find what they seek on their own._

 _He or she shall find the legendary…_ "

"Why did you stop?" Melissa wondered.

"I-I can't remember it!" I gasped. "Every time the words begin to form in my head, they become blurry again!"

"What?" Christina looked at me then back at the pages of the book. "That's… odd…"

Christina flipped a page. We all gathered around to discover her findings. The page with the poem I recited was burned where the last line was meant to be!

"Well, that's just great," grunted Andrew. "How are we gonna know that last line when it's scorched off the page?"

"Hmm… Is the word… bone?" Genevieve guessed.

I shook my head. "No… I'll probably remember it sooner or later…"


	5. Tame the Dragon

_**Hey there readers! :D**_

 _ **Lisalynd, Author of Many Names here! Here's are some more differences to check off your list if you found them.**_

 _ **4\. Wording. I did adjust the vocabulary to be a bit more extensive. If you want to go back to an easier read, (though my vocab isn't the best), feel free to read AlliyahtheAuthor's version of this story first.**_

 _ **5\. Phrasing. I do move around sentences as well as their structures in order to make the story flow a bit more (or at least try anyway).**_

 _ **That's all the general differences I can think of for now. If there are more I missed, or specifics you want to point out, let me know in the reviews of that chapter. Any details you question as to**_ **why** _ **I changed them, let me know through Private Messages.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter! :)**_

* * *

Savannah's P.O.V.

* * *

We were in quite the pickle, not knowing the last line of the prophecy in the story.

"Um, should we invite Jordan, Max, and Camille to try and pass the test as well?" suggested Destiny mildly.

"Please don't get Camille involved in this," pleaded Mia.

"Why not?"

"Because once she's in, she's all over it," explained Mike. "Then again, I don't know how we can keep this a secret from her for that long… She has a way when it comes to unraveling personal affairs quickly."

"What about the other boys?" asked Andy. "I don't want to be the only boy my age!"

"This is mainly a girl's knight's group," Christina explained. "You and Mike are the only exceptions because I know you two better than Jordan and Max."

Honestly, I didn't know those boys any better than my cousin Chrissy. They literally came out of nowhere! Though Mike and Mia knew them, so I'm pretty sure they meant no harm. Same goes with Camille. I never knew the twins had a little sister until now when she insisted on coming along upon our travels.

I noticed Genna gently poking her brother's nose and flattering him. "Plus, it means you're _extra_ special."

Andrew grew a smile that past his cheeks. "If that's the case then, let's ditch them and go already!"

Christina and Destiny led us all back out before we all split up, wandering aimlessly to find our task. I simply couldn't wait! Visiting Avalon again was lovely, but spending quality time with my cousin as well?! Could this day get any better?

There were five tasks:

Tame the Dragon: Not so sure about that one.

Find the Pearl: Hmm, maybe. I've always been good with jewelry, he he…

Save the Wagon: Seems pretty good, although not exactly _me_...

Rescue the Girl: Um, maybe.

He or she will find the legendary…: Bone? Stone? Comb? That hole is driving me crazy! Then again, I've always loved a good mystery...

I looked down at my magical amulet with different colored glass pearls. _I hope I get the 'Find the Pearl' task. Maybe I could add it to this special necklace of mine..._

I decided to wander a bit and figure out which one to fulfill along the way. Camille, Jordan, and Max caught up with me as I exited the castle grounds.

"Whatcha doing?" questioned a curious Camille.

"On a quest," I responded bluntly, before regretting to have revealed so much.

"Ooh. Need a few hands?" Jordan offered.

"No. This is a solo quest," I refused immediately, as much as I would have loved their company.

"But Savannah!" whined Max. "We can be a team!"

I felt torn. I left behind quite a few other friends, aside from Mike and Mia. I fancied it as a knight's group at times. Although only I considered it as such. The others just saw it a friendship circle of destined heroes. Though I've only just met Camille, Jordan, and Max, I previously figured those three would find a way to keep themselves preoccupied. Though now, I'm not one hundred percent certain. As much as I wanted to play it safe by staying with people my first and foremost group of fellow friends knew, I already felt committed to at least _try_ and get accepted into this new one. I couldn't let my cousin Chrissy down. Then again, I didn't want to loose a possible connection with those I've grown up with since as long as I could remember. I couldn't compromise by telling them about this new formation of a secret girls' knight society either. Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard?

After much hesitation, I finally made my decision. "We can be a team guys. You guys could even become a part of _the_ team. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do this alone before anything else."

I escaped into the Wild. None of the three followed me. As disappointed as I was for their lack of determination and pursuit, it was probably for the best. Unexpectedly, my necklace started to glow. It started becoming brighter and brighter as I walked forward. If I took a different turn, it started to fade. It led me to a mysterious mountain. The sky became pink, even though it was hardly evening. The mountain was a queer color; white. I had never seen a mountain like this before in all my time in Avalon.

"I swear, if this place has harpies, I'm going to riot!"

About fifteen minutes later, I found myself in a valley full of butterflies. Although I loved the sight of the beautiful rainbow and crystal butterflies, I didn't forget about my task.

"But what _is_ my task?"

My comment echoed through the valley. Although I was excited to pass this test, I was also very anxious. I mean, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I heard a noise from the cave that led inside the mountain. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what it was.

A dragon.

It began edging out of its cave, glaring at me. Its scales were emerald green, and its cream colored eyes misty and dangerous.

I tried to reassure the creature through my Scottish accent. "Uh. Um. Dinna worry there, dragon! I'm not here to hurt yeh!"

It growled fiercely, then blew fire towards me! Thankfully, I barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Okay... so... I guess I have to tame the dragon," I thought calmly. "Wait... I HAVE TO TAME A DRAGON?! How in the Spiral am I going to do that?!"

I started frantically running from the fire, the dragon tailing behind me.

"Oh come on necklace!" I pleaded. "For once I want you to send help for me!"

I glanced behind me, and I noticed that the dragon had something stuck in his hind foot. I came up with a distraction for him. I just automatically assumed it was a 'he' because he had boy colors and he didn't have eyelashes. Anyways, I gathered as many fruits as I could from some wild fruit trees, and placed them in a clearing where they'd be noticeable. It worked! The dragon started gobbling the apples away. I quickly ran to his foot and inspected it. He had a whole thorn bush stuck in it! I pulled and pulled until I finally managed to get it out. Unfortunately, I scratched my ankle in the process. The dragon was filled with joy that he got that thorn bush out. I can imagine that it must have been bothering him. I know a whole thorn bush sticking in my foot would. He then walked up to me and gave me a nod, as if thanking me. He then started to lick my ankle, probably in gratitude. After he did so, my wound had completely disappeared!

"Well, I guess I sorta _did_ train a dragon! Wow… But now how am I going to get home? I don't remember how I got here… I was just following my necklace..."

Spike, I had decided to name him, then stood in a strange, obedient, sitting pose for a dragon.

"You're... offering me a ride back to the castle?"

He nodded his spiky horned head. I knew that I had made a new friend. After hesitantly climbing on Spike's back, and he immediately took off.

"Ah!" I gripped the dragon as tightly as I could.

I had flown before through some previous adventures with my original group, but never on a dragon, and never this high! The temperatures dropped drastically, but I still felt warm gripping tightly onto Spike who radiated with heat. After a couple of minutes, I relaxed a little, knowing I was gonna be perfectly fine on my new, trustworthy companion. As we neared a cloud, and I reached up towards it. The temperature dropped even more with my hand in it, and it didn't feel fluffy like a feathered pillow as I anticipated. It felt… wet. But I didn't question. I just enjoyed the ride.

"Wee! This is fun!"

The wind blew my hair all around my face. I felt my hair freeze and a few icicles form, but I didn't care. I was flying! Except I wasn't. Spike was.

I sighed. "Man, I wish I had wings…"

Approximately five minutes later, and I could see the castle. The castle wasn't all I spotted from this fantastic view. It felt like I could see everything! I distinguished Evelyn in the forest sitting on the rim of a fountain, Mia walking through the forest while Mike was on the opposite side, and a random farmer dude. Spike landed in front of the castle. Destiny and Christina came racing out of the castle.

"You did it Savannah! You tamed the dragon!" congratulated Chrissy as she hugged me.

"I know… I actually did…" I was still in shock.

"Congratulations Savannah," Destiny grinned, petting Spike gently on the snout. "Now all we have to do is wait for the others…"

"Yep…" I agreed, not wanting to let go of Spike from my grasp.

Once I finally did, Spike took off into the sun, his silhouette shrinking the further he flew. After neatening up my hair, I waited for the others. The suspense was unbearable!

 _Maybe I should go check on them…_

I was about to leave unnoticed, but Destiny caught me.

"And where do you think you're going my Lady?"

I knew her placement on the hierarchy pyramid. Originally, no one knew she even existed! Being considered non-existent, that likely made her a commoner, having no title or legacy. But when she got booted up to become Christina's Lady-in-waiting, everyone was in great shock. No one anticipated it, and no one but the King knew why she deserved it, which made Destiny all the more mysterious… Then again, she probably found me mysterious as well, so we were even.

"Going to check on the others I assume," she guessed, breaking the awkward silence after staring at me for a bit.

 _How did she guess?!_ I was caught red-handed.

Her tensed muscles seemed to have relaxed a bit, which I did not expect from her. "Good. I'd go myself, but as you know, Christina can be quite a handful at times…"

I smiled, being able to relate since Chrissy's my cousin. Maybe Destiny wasn't as incomprehensible as I imagined. After all, we're all just people that made a part of the huge population. She wished me good luck and safe travels as she waved farewell. After hugging her goodbye, I moved out and gazed upon the horizon. I sure hoped all of my friends, including Evelyn whom I've just met today, were doing alright…


	6. Find the Pearl

_**Hey there readers! :D**_

 _ **This is the last chapter AlliyahtheAuthor did on her own before I begged her to join.**_

 _ **Just a head's up before you start reading this chapter. I guess you could add it to your list of differences.**_

 _ **I combine the parts of chapters into one as you will soon understand in the next chapter. I will be posting the original Author's Notes AlliyahtheAuthor and I wrote together at the time for the following chapters, for memories' sake.**_

 _ **Well, off you go reading! :)**_

* * *

Evelyn's P.O.V.

* * *

 _Humph_ _._

I grumbled with my head up high as I walked outside.

 _They just_ had _to make this a challenge. What is the likelihood of even fulfilling a made-up prophecy from a children's book?! What would we do once they realize this how ridiculously insane this is? Keep searching pointlessly? Nothing can ever be attained easily…_

I wandered through the palace grounds, engraving the lines of the poem Destiny recited to us before we parted ways. Yes, Avalon was whimsical and striking, but that's _nothing_ compared to Mooshu's serene beauty. Everything Avalon had, Mooshu had _at least_ two times better. Instead of knights, we had disciplined samurai. The greenery in Mooshu was twice as plentiful compared to here in Avalon with all its orderly bamboo forests instead of chaotic, unpredictable ways of the Weirwoods. The population of cows, bulls, sheep, goats, and a few exceptions of pigs had far more wisdom than the average dog, bear, human, fox, or whatever form a resident of Avalon took. Criticizing Avalon and emulating it to my home world already made me feel homesick. And it hasn't even been a day!

I sighed in loneliness. _I wish I were back home..._

I eventually found myself in a creepy dark forest. It was somber and mysterious, with very little light peeking through the treetops.

I shivered. _This must be the Weirwoods Christina described to me in letters and locals warned me about. How can Olivia claim that she_ lives _in these haunted soils?!_

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes.

"Don't worry Evelyn," I tried to reassure myself, though it didn't do me any good. "It's probably just a bunny rabbit..."

Every step I took was more cautiously played than the previous one. Slowly but surely, I came upon a clearing. In front of me laid an abandoned village. There were wooden and stone huts with hay roofing either decaying or floating away in the whistling breeze. Their hut doors slammed shut then reopened with the eerie winds. No creature or being was in sight.

"This must be Dun Dara."

Christina descriptively pictured Dun Dara as the haunted, abandoned village in the middle of the darkest forest. She mentioned it was once a trading post between magical and non-magical people until some untold 'incident' occurred. She theorized that it was not left deserted. It is rumored to have been inhabited with shadow beings who don't allow any light dweller to escape alive. I gulped. This was the _last_ place I wanted to find myself in. Unexpectedly, the cumulonimbus clouds temporarily parted to reveal the sun and a dragon high flew above me! And someone seemed to be riding it!

I shaded my eyes from the looking directly at the sun. "Is that… Savannah?"

I tried to discard such a preposterous idea. Still, I attempted to focus my eyes on the gigantic silhouette, but the it was black against the afternoon sun, only noticeable for a second as its brilliance was blocked once more. After roaming around a bit with no indicator of completing my quest, I sat down on the rim of a water-less fountain, not in it. I learned not to do that after a little mishap in Mooshu… I couldn't comprehend how _Savannah_ could have rode a dragon! How do magic things work around here?! My contemplation was interrupted by something that took me by surprise even more; an earthquake!

I fell into a deep abyss screaming, "HELP ME!"

The tunnel didn't even have the courtesy to be straight! It had twists and bumps everywhere, and was seemingly endless! Curse my luck with these darn things! I banged my head on some solid ground.

"Ow..." I looked around. "What in the Moodha?!"

This tunnel led to the scariest thing I've seen today. It was, obviously, underground, with mushroom houses and miniature wagons, like a mini village. That part was actually rather cute. But what scared me to the death were its inhabitants, what Christina referred to as goblins. All I remembered from her letters about them _wasn't_ reassuring. She complained that they were merciless cannibals reeking havoc around Avalon since the very beginning, though many have forgotten them as a threat after they've somehow been pushed back and permanently restricted underground long ago. Their ruler was a particularly nasty one named _Nose Biter._ Intimidating name, I know.

I scrambled away from a nearby goblin who had just noticed me sitting there. I tried to climb back up the tunnel, but it was too steep. The goblin grunted something in gibberish, from my point of view anyway, and pointed at me.

 _This can't be good_...

More of them appeared, famished looks in their eyes. They all charged towards me with their stone or wooden clubs. In the front there was one that was bigger than the others, and seemed to be wearing more rags. I assumed he was their leader, Nose Biter _._ I attempted running away from them, and went over fighting tactics in my mind that I had learned from the Samurais of Mooshu. I revealed my long, thin blade I had hidden in my scabbard underneath my tight silk skirt. I had narrowed my tactics down to two options.

"I can fight all of them and hope for victory, however unlikely it may be, or I can run to..." I frantically surveyed the scene, noticing a patch of daylight and a rugged ladder. "Or I can hope that that ladder won't break along the way up."

Even though running away is considered dishonorable in Mooshu, I realized it was my best chance of survival. Living was all that mattered to me at that moment. I also failed to see the honor into having my nose eaten by _Nose Biter_. Thankfully, I was able to make it the ladder. Not so thankfully, the ladder broke as I was halfway up.

I heard the goblins mere inches from me shout more gibberish, which I assumed was something like, "There she is! Wonder what seasoning I should use on her..."

"Ah!" I yelped, as I grabbed onto a branch that was not very stable at all, much like the ladder that was now being torn apart by the goblins.

 _I guess this will be my last day..._ I thought solemnly. _And I didn't even die with honor… Father would be so disappointed with me…_

The branch broke. I was falling. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed mine.

A low, female voice ordered, "Hold on."

"Does it look like I have much of a choice?!" I wailed, still doing so.

Whoever was about to save me pulled me up, and before I could see more than black armor, she was gone.

"Huh? Err-uh, thank you!" I shouted into oblivion.

I survived! But I still hadn't found or saved anything. On the contrary. _I_ was saved! I stood up, and observed my new surroundings. There were lots of trees, though not as many as in the forest, and a lake. I had somehow found my way to the Lake Shore! In the distance, I saw a cabin floating in the center of the lake, but I didn't pay much attention to that. The water seemed pretty clear, though that didn't seem to be the case for the other far half of the lake. It was stained… dark purple?

 _How in all of Mooshu did I end up here?_ I wondered, analyzing a map of Avalon I took out.

Destiny handed it to me before I left. She thought it might come in handy for me since I was still rather new in these parts. Though I felt as if Christina's vivid descriptions of Avalon from her letters were _way_ more useful than this map Destiny gave me, since I wasn't really the best at reading them.

 _Note to self: learn to read maps._

The melody of the most enchanting tune stirred me off course. I was hearing the most beautiful and most dangerous thing of my life; the Siren's Song. There they were, the trio, sitting on rocks, gesturing towards me, begging me to come forward. Though their tails and pale skin tones matched, what differentiated them apart were their hair color; blonde, red, and blue. No matter, all three of them were equally alluring. Their song filled me with love, happiness, and joy. I had to get closer! I started heading towards the beach, and I soon found myself wading in the water. I took off my shoes, and left them on the beach before doing so.

 _Sirens._.. _Don't listen._

I had heard legends of the sisters and how they had tricked people to their death.

 _But how could they? They seem so nice..._

"No!" I ordered myself. "Don't do it!"

I couldn't stop myself though. I was already knee deep in the water. The mermaids leaped off their sunbathing stone and swam towards me. All of a sudden, I noticed something shiny in the water, reflecting off the sun. It was a pearl the size of my palm! Plus, it was only a few steps away!

 _That's my task... I need to get that thing and get away from these Sirens!_

The Sirens were right in front of me, and pulled me under water.

I gurgled, "Nooo!"

I kicked, screamed and splashed. Or at least in my mind I did. I had been underwater for what, forty seconds now? I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I came up with an idea. I thought of all the good things that have ever happened to me, all the good memories I've ever had.

 **I was sitting in the Jade Palace drinking jasmine tea with my father. The birds were chirping, and a butterfly landed on my face.**

 **"Daddy, a butterfly!" my youthful self pointed out excitedly.**

 **"Yes," acknowledged my adoptive father, the Emperor of Mooshu.**

 **The butterfly flew off my face after my sudden movements, and landed on his hoof he held out for it instead.**

" **The butterfly is a wonderful creature," the Emperor portrayed. "It enjoys freedom, love, and happiness. Everything comes with a price though my dear. This creature lives a short yet great life."**

I surfaced out of the water. The memory had given me the strength to overcome the enchantment. I gasped for breath and grabbed the pearl. It laid in the center of a huge rainbow shell, radiating magical energy.

"No!" croaked the Sirens.

They had stopped singing, and they didn't look beautiful anymore. Their hair became gray, and wrinkles appeared all over their once smooth skin. One siren snatched for the pearl while the other two tried to sing, but failed horribly. Instead of their alluring music, they came out as screeches that could break glass and eardrums. I still can't hear correctly out of my left ear. Desperately, I swam faster than I ever have, and will again. Clutching the pearl, I raced through the woods, completely soaked with my kimono clinging to my legs, until I eventually reached the castle.

"Evelyn!" Christina cried out when she spotted me all drenched. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a long story," I shortened.

Destiny and came out with a towel when they spotted me and listened to my tale as well.

"Where's Savannah?" Christina asked Destiny.

"She's resting after her long journey," reported Destiny. "Here. Let's get you some dry clothes..."

"Are any of the others back yet? Besides Savannah of course." I longed to know, as I wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Not yet," informed Christina. "Let's hope they do soon."

I looked out into the distance.

"Yeah..." I hoped.

 _What could they be up to?_

Thunder crackled, and we headed inside. It was too late for me to hear the blood curling scream that was coming from outside.

* * *

 _ **Psst! Hey you! Yeah. You! ) The one reading this little Author's Note at the end of this chapter. XD If you like reading my Author's Notes, better read this one. It's important since it refers to how most of the Author's Notes from here on out will be like.**_

 _ **My writing is in italics. AlliyahtheAuthor's isn't.**_

 _ **The following Author's Notes were from a while back and can be found in AlliyahtheAuthor's version of this story. I was allowed to copy them with her permission of course.**_

 _ **Most importantly, we played a game with her readers to guess who the Mystery Writer (*cough cough* me *cough*) is. So maybe you can learn a bit more about the Mystery Writer if you're interested. ;D**_

 _ **That's all I can think of for now. I'll let you readers know if there's anything I missed. Until then, take care!**_


	7. Save the Wagon and the Girl

_**It's time for a blast of the past! ;)**_

 **Today, my dear readers, we have a very special guest ;) ! She does not wish to reveal her identity, but I must say that this very dear friend has helped me a great deal! Would you care to say hello? Her writing is in Italics.**

 _ **Hello there, to all those reading! It's with great honor to be collaborating starting now. I'll be giving hints to my relationship with this fine author as the story goes, so, keep up to date! ;)**_

 **And there you have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope we portrayed your characters how you wanted them to be portrayed, TheDiamondWriter! You can thank our mystery writer for the Ducktales puns XD, and for most of Mike's P.O.V!**

* * *

Mia's P.O.V.

* * *

This is already getting stressful! A prophecy, the first day we get here? This Knight group really meant business… But before Mike and I could go anywhere, we had to shoo off Camille, Jordan, and Max. They got all psyched when I pretended that there were special pastries awaiting them in the royal kitchen. The maids and cooks would have to deal with them on their own. I was pretty sure would keep them preoccupied for awhile. After steering those three off track, Mike and I walked out the door in unison, about to follow the same path. But then I realized something. In the prophecy, there was nothing that talked about a double-task. We'd have to go separate ways, and prove ourselves worthy with different tasks…

I halted him from going forward. "Um, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to do this alone I think … And so are you." Saying that was no easier than Scrooge McDuck resisting the urge to grab a penny off the sidewalk.

Mike looked down in disappointment. "Oh yeah… Well, bye Mia…"

We walked down opposite paths.

 _I wonder how Mike is managing right now..._

We had never been apart for this long. What kind of trouble was he getting involved in right now? Walking down the sunny forest path, I completely ignored the prancing unicorns and singing birds. I could just imagine what Michael was getting himself into right now…

 **Mike walks down the forest path. He trips on big pebbles.**

 **"Ah!" he hollered.**

 **Then a gigantic scary, man-eating dog comes and takes him to his lair with Mike in his slobbery jaws…**

I shuddered.

 _If only I could keep at least one eye out for him, to prevent all those incidents from occurring…_ I mentally slapped myself. _Mia, you're acting like a crazy person! You have to concentrate on this quest. Mike is fine, nothing like that would ever happen._

 **Mike walks down the forest path. A giant harpy swoops down, picks him up, and takes him to her nest to feed its baby harpies.**

"Ah!" I screamed, snapping myself out yet another vision.

 _Why am I thinking like this? I've never been this paranoid!_ _But what if this is actually happening to him?!_ I almost ran back down the path to go find him. _Mike can take care of himself Mia! Calm down!_

I almost scoffed at myself. _Like that was true…_

I ignored the raging battle with myself and continued onward. Fairies perched on my shoulders as pegasi flew above the sky and some sort of green, huge, dragon. It was like they were telling me everything was alright. But things weren't all right! Mike was probably in some sort of severe trouble right now. I had to do something!

 **Mike walks down the forest path. He hears a cackle. A pumpkin headed person and a black Nightmare Horse comes galloping down towards Mike. He screams in horror.**

I hopped back into reality. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was walking the middle of a rainstorm! Then I realized something even more terrifying. Mike wasn't screaming in my twisted vision... He was screaming in real life!

* * *

Michael's P.O.V.

* * *

As I wandered down the opposite stone trail as my sister, I felt as if a part of me was missing.

 _Get a grip Mike! It's not like we're going to be separated forever. **FOREVER** … That's a long time…_

A part of me started to worry.

 _Snap out of it! Just get this quest over with then you can see her again!_

I wondered what part of the prophecy I would end up doing. I barely even remember what the lines and tasks were.

 _If only my sister were here to remind me…_

"There you go again," I firmly told myself.

Talking out loud to myself usually helped me clear out my thoughts, but not this time.

 _More importantly, I wonder how my sister is doing…Will she get to do something more epic than me?_ I shrugged off that possibility. _Nah. She's always been a clumsy damsel…_

I stopped to think. _I should have done something heroic and knightly by now._

"All this knight business seems harder than I've ever watched in the Ducktales Knight episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose"..."

I stumbled on a big pebble and fell face first down the dirt path.

 _So much for acting heroic..._

I lifted my head, and before me laid a dark, spooky, haunted forest. It was the Wyrd!

 _Just my luck! How does fate know all my fears?_ I gulped. _Well, I guess being heroic means facing them..._

Every step closer to the shadowy woodland was another moment for me to imagine what was in there. Of course, the suddenly miserable weather didn't help.

 _I'm a horrible person. It's just a forest and a mild shower! For all I know, Mia could be kidnapped!_

I started stomping to the darkness, with renewed courage. It was my time to be brave! My time to- and then I got scared again. After a boom of thunder, I jumped out of shock and fear, almost bumping my head into a crooked branch. My heartbeat quickened as owls hooted constantly and eerily glowing eyes inside trees holes glared back at me. I noticed every movement. You'd never know how many things scurried through the shadows unless you were in the dark. Figures. As I cautiously look from side to side, my head gets wrapped around with spider web! As if getting soaked weren't bad enough.

"Yuck!" I quickly rubbed the wet spider web off my face.

 _Wait. If there are giant spider webs, there are giant spiders!_

"AH! THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER AFTER ME!"

I ran around in circles. _Where's the exit when you need it most?_

I sprinted as fast as I could panic, leaving a trail of broken branches behind and earning plenty of scratches and bruises along the way. I was running faster than Huey, Dewey, and Louie combined before they got into trouble.

Running for your life is serious business!

"HELP! A VENOMOUS SPIDER IS GOING TO EAT ME!" I finally saw a light beaming through a single tree branch, and ran straight into it. "Owwwww…"

And what do you know, I bump straight into Mia.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

* * *

"MIKE!" I rammed straight into something solid as the skies cleared up.

 _Did I actually just run into a tree?_

I rubbed my head, and opened my eyes. It was Mike!

He chuckled nervously. "Heh heh… Hi… "

My eyes widened. "There's a spider on your face."

"What?! No!" He screamed just like a girl. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE SPIDER-BAIT!"

"Ew! No! It's yours, do it yourself!" I ran a good few yards away from him.

I didn't want that spider getting on my forehead!

The spider crawled down his face and used a web to get down, all while Mike shrieked hysterically. The spider scurried back to the other side of the woods, hopefully, never to be seen again.

I stuck my tongue out in distaste. _Now that's just disgusting!_

"Um, so did you do a task yet?" he asked after regaining his cool.

"I've just been trying to find someplace prophecy-like. You?"

He shook his head.

"Is it okay if I stay on this path?"

"Sure."

The last thing I wanted to see was my twin brother running around like a lunatic again, or those strange, creepy, messed up visions…

For a while, my brother and I walked in silence down the trail. I couldn't stay quiet any longer, so I spoke up.

"I suppose we were never supposed to go separate directions after all…"

Mike agreed. "Well, I guess it's…"

"Just Us Justice Ducks!" we yelled in unison and start rolling down on the stone-dirt path, laughing at our inside joke.

After we got our act together, Mike tried to pinpoint our location looking at the signs.

"Huh? We're only at the edge of Caliburn?! So I made this huge detour through the creepy Wyrd when I could have just taken the connected route between Caliburn and Abbey Road?! Aw come on!"

Suddenly, a wagon came barreling past and broke the protective, man-made walls between the canyons to the High Road!

"A wagon!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? what?" Mike wondered idiotically.

"Remember? The prophecy? After it!"

"Ha ha! We're gonna be filthy rich!" someone shouted, pushing the wagon through the High Road.

We sped after him. The crowds jumped out of the way.

"Watch out!" shoved a girl wearing sharp white armor with a beige fur cape.

She had bright purple hair tied back in a ponytail, mostly covered by a Grizzleheim style helmet. Her facial features were sharp and determined. Mike and I instinctively stepped out of the way as she sped past us.

"Wait up!" shouted Mike.

I don't know how we could, but we caught up with the wagon and jumped on in, our wet clothes drying in the wind. There were barrels of exotic fish and Krokotopian jewels on board! I found a cooking pan and quickly grabbed it. I'm sort of known for finding useless items and making them come in handy. I smacked it into the face of a short thief.

"Ah! François, help!"

Mike wrestled with the other guy in the meantime.

"Kind of busy over here Pan! Get off of me!" shrieked François through the struggle.

As I slapped Pan with the pan a couple more times, I heard muffled noise. Almost like a cry for help…

* * *

Fiona's P.O.V.

* * *

 _I can't believe it! I look away for one second and boom! All those goods gone! I wanted to trade those fish for some yummy ice cream… And they got the princess's too! I was supposed to protect them...I'm so dead…_

I ran down the small dirt road. I had to get that wagon! But wait. There were two more kids aside from the thieves in the cart! I had to admit, they seemed to be handling things pretty well. With the people in the wagon attacking the thieves, no one was steering the wagon. It rolled all over the place. Suddenly, the earth started to shake.

 _An earthquake?! This can't get any worse._

I sprinted after it as it rapidly escalated higher up a very steep hill. As we raced higher and higher, I realized it wasn't just a hill. It was a small mountain! And it was tilting sideways! What would happen if the wagon took a wrong turn and dropped down?!

* * *

Michael's P.O.V.

* * *

 _Boy, this guy is tougher than the Beagle Boys!_ I cringed. _I can't hold him back forever._

I spotted a live fish that jumped out of a barrel. I grabbed it immediately. I held it so the tail would slap François' face with every flap.

I laughed victoriously. _This fighting thing is entertaining!_

"Oh… I'll get you for that you slimy slug!" roared François.

I boldly jumped off the moving wagon.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I teased.

"Why you little..."

As I intended, he hopped down and followed me.

 _Good. This is going just as planned._

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

* * *

 _What's all that commotion?!_ I dug with my hands under the jewels and fish. _Talk about a strange combination!_

I shrieked. "Ah!"

Something just touched me! I looked back down and found two girl faces One had short black hair and golden ties in her hair, styling it into little ringlets. She had golden eyes, her beautiful face taken over by a fearful expression. She started yelling through her gag again. She looked Krokotopian. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair, and an almost angelic face. I couldn't see much, since most of her was still buried in fish, but she seemed to have wings growing out of her back with all the feathers surrounding her. Maybe she was from Aquila? I heard Mike's wrestling and a fish-slapping battle behind me.

 _Nice Mike!_ I approved, but I paid it no heed.

I had to help these girls! I took off their gags immediately.

"Help!" the girl with wings cried.

I struggled through all the items piled up in the cart. "I'm trying!"

The knots around their wrists were so tight and randomly wrapped that I couldn't possibly take it off as fast as I needed to! At least not by hand. Just then, a hand swiped at me. I quickly dodged, causing Pan to lose his balance. The burglar fell right into the wagon, landing next to us. The other girl muttered something in Krokotopian. She leaned forward and head-banged him.

 _Yes! These are some feisty girls! Maybe they were meant to join the Knights of the Silver Rose too…_ But there was no time to think about that right now.

Time to fight like Darkwing Duck!

I grabbed my pan again and slammed it onto the thief's head.

"BOOM!"

The entire land rumbled. It was an earthquake. I realized Mike was no longer on the wagon. He wasn't even next to it! Where had he gone? Then I realized something even worse. We were heading up a cliff thanks to that earthquake! Now the mountain was sideways, we were rolling right up it!

 _What should I do? Save the girls? Or the wagon?_

* * *

Michael's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I'd done something like that. Jump off a moving wagon?!

 _Wait a second. Wouldn't that be considered 'brave'?_

I didn't have time to ponder on that thought. François angrily charged towards me. I realized I was standing at the edge of a cliff!

 _Just my luck,_ I groaned. _Fate has discovered my second greatest fear: heights._

Out of nowhere, an idea hit me. François continued charged towards me. He seemed to be going a hundred miles a second! I held my ground.

 _Don't look down, don't look down…_

Of course, I looked down. Beneath me laid the Wyrd. Was that spider tormenting another poor soul?

 _You can do this!_

I took some calm breaths. If I messed this up, I would fall down there. Who knows what would happen after that… But thinking something scary did something for me it had never done before... It made me braver!

 _That's it! I have to be afraid! Because without fear, no one could ever be brave…_

Right when he was a hand length away from me, I casually stepped aside, opening the gap between the cliff and the ground for him to fall.

"Smooth move," commented an unfamiliar female voice from behind me.

It was the girl that sped past us earlier! As I observed her facial features, I found that she had sharp eyes, tan skin, a small bulb nose and sly, rosy pink mouth. She eyed me with fascination with those almost completely white eyes to the point where it was kind of creepy.

"Um, thanks?" I managed to say.

Mia's voice echoed throughout the valley. "Mike! Help us out over here!"

She must really have been in trouble! I ran alongside the peculiarly friendly stranger.

 _This girl is fast!_

We rushed to pull the wagon the opposite direction and pull it back to safety. It was a lot harder than it sounded. It was the heaviest thing I had ever pulled in my life! Thankfully, together, we pulled it to safety. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

 _This girl is strong too! She definitely has the qualities of a true hero…_

I noticed Mia had knocked Pan unconscious.

 _Wait. Where was François?!_

"ARGH!" howled a voice in anger, dashing towards me and the girl, full of thorns.

He reminded me of Donald Duck in a rage.

"Ah!" we both yelled in fright.

I ran as far as I could away from him again, assuming that she was right behind me.

I halted to a stop. "Wait a minute..."

I glanced behind me, and noticed she wasn't there!

"Help!"

I looked back towards the edge of the cliff again. I saw the girl's hand hanging onto the side, but that was it. François must have knocked her down! He had survived the fall earlier, but that was a much lower part of the cliff. It was a lot more jagged up here. If this girl fell, she would die.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

* * *

Everything happened all at once! I couldn't keep track on what had happened. I finally found a knife that one of the thieves left behind and used it to cut the two girls free, but then there appeared to be a third girl in trouble! The two girls followed close behind me, but both of them were flying! The Krokotopian girl somehow controlled a sandstorm to lift her up, and the other used her angel wings!

 _Luckies…_ I envied, paying extra attention to my feet, which were on the ground, as we ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I command you to stop!" cried the Krokotopian girl as she landed onto the ground safely, once her sandstorm disbursed.

 _She must be someone really powerful._

"As next heir of Krokotopia!" she finished.

I gasped. I didn't know I was with someone so important! But that was only the start.

"I order you to freeze!" commanded the other girl. "As the princess of Aquila!"

I couldn't believe it! I was in between two of the most important girls in the Spiral!

"You really think I'd stop for you two? Please, you're my hostages!" teased François, his foot above the girl hanging off the cliff's hand.

"You stop tormenting these girls this instant!" I cried.

"Or else what?" sneered François.

He held the girl above the high drop. Her life was in his unworthy hands.

"Fiona!" cried the two girls with worry.

"Or else I-I'll-!" I stuttered angrily.

"You might as well give up," François cackled. "Give me the wagon and I'll consider letting your friend... down."

This had to stop. I grabbed a hairbrush out of my pocket, and threw it towards him with all my might.

"Gah!" He wobbled off the edge of the cliff.

He dropped the girl halfway onto solid ground, and she pulled herself up. François stuck his arms in the air, trying to regain his balance, but failed. He fell all the way down the mountain.

"Ha ha ha!" teased Cassandra. "Wish you had wings now, didn't you François?"

"We are eternally grateful for your service," thanked Cleopatra, bowing her head to Michael and I.

"The three of us came here to make a trading deal with King Artorius," explained the most recently rescued girl as she got up. "Oh my gosh! I didn't introduce myself properly in all the commotion. I'm Fiona, Ambassador of Grizzleheim."

"It's such an honor to be in all your presences. " I bowed with awe and respect.

I felt like I was meeting the mayor of Duckburg, times three!

"Would you like me to guide you to the palace?" I offered.

"Yes please!" they all cried together in gratitude.

"But you don't have be so formal with us," Fiona chuckled. "You just saved our lives after all."

"Except around Cleopatra. She can be quite a diva sometimes!" Cassandra whispered in my ear.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my twin brother, Mike..." I admitted.

We headed safely back to the castle without further complications. By then, it seemed as if we were all friends since forever.

"Your Highnesses!" cried Destiny, bowing with respect as we all arrived. "What brings you all to Avalon?"

"We came for a trade agreement with King Artorius," stated Cleopatra professionally.

"And to join the Knights of the Silver Rose!" I added with pride.

Christina rushed out. "You're back! So you completed the tasks all right?"

"With lots of help," I credited as we explained our tale.

"That sounds exciting! But now, all of you are back!" Christina exclaimed happily. "Well, except Genevieve… I hope she's okay…"

I looked up at the turbulent, cloudy sky. I wondered what she was doing out there… What if she never returned?


	8. The Sword in the Stone

_**Hi everyone! As promised, I will reveal something about myself. This is about my first encounter with AlliyahTheAuthor. I first met this fine young author 2 years ago on Wizard101. And I'm honored to be in her group of friends :)**_

 **Awww, thank you! So I suppose one of her hints is that we met on Wizard101 ;)...**

 _ **Yeppers ;D**_

 **Well then, I wonder what our creative readers can do with that! Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Right, mystery writer? :D**

 _ **Sure hope so! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Genevieve's P.O.V.

* * *

"Are you right behind me Andrew?" I asked for the fifth time.

We were walking down a clear path in the Wild. It wasn't like the creepy Wyrd, or as dangerous as the towering mountains that bordered the world of Avalon. But I had ensured that there were no dangerous obstacles between Andrew and our goal. I couldn't let him get hurt!

"You're not going to get lost right?" I worried.

"Yes, Genna…" Andrew replied, annoyed. "When are you going to stop asking me that? I'm not a baby!"

It's true that I have maybe been a little bit overprotective of him, but after the tragedies of our parents… I couldn't afford to lose another family member. So I had to keep my guard up.

Andrew sighed loudly. "Are we there yet? We've been walking forever!"

All of a sudden, it started pouring rain.

"We'd better take shelter in that cave until the rain dies out," I decided.

It was a rather deep, dark, cave. Just looking at it gave me the willies. But I couldn't let Andrew catch a cold. Andrew grew excited finding adventure inside the cave, but I forbid him.

I tried to warn him. "Who knows what's in there..."

"Oh… Like that _scary_ bear we saw along the way? Think it lives here?" he smirked.

I shuddered.

"Don't even kid about that Andrew!" I scolded. "Bears can be dangerous!"

"Like everything else you've ever seen? You think everything is dangerous Genna! Live a-" he was interrupted by the growling noise coming from the darkness, deeper inside the cave.

"BEAR!" I screamed in terror.

I grabbed Andrew's hand, and tried to run away. But Andrew stayed put, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He wouldn't move an inch!

"Heh, heh. Nice bear!" he stuttered, about to pet the wild bear's snout.

It let out a thunderous roar.

"You know what?! I did nothing but try to be nice and my sister said kindness spreads! But _apparently_ that policy doesn't work on you! So-"

He was interrupted once again, this time by a loud bang of thunder.

"Andrew!" I shouted through the struggle of pulling him away. "We need to get out of here!'

As soon as we got outside the cave, lightning crashed, only a mere inch away from the bear. It whimpered in fear.

Andy gave the bear a fierce answer. "ROAR!"

I couldn't believe it. _Was he crazy?!_

The bear backed away as a second lightning bolt almost hit it. Was I imagining things? It ran as fast as it could and disappeared in the dark forest.

"A-A-Andrew?" I stuttered. "What just happened?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "You were right Genna. Bears _can_ be dangerous…"

Immediately, the dark storm clouds disappeared. Though I still couldn't see the sun anywhere.

* * *

Andrew's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt so adrenalized.

 _What a rush!_

I went over the series of events in my head, sitting over a fire Genna made to cook some of the last meat preserved for our lunch. I had held a grudge against my sister's protectiveness. At least, until now.

 _Even though she fears bears, she's actually a lot like one_. _Protective, strong, grumpy, and knowledgeable._

When I heard the rain start up again, I thought it represented exactly how I felt: Glum.

 _The weather changes are probably just a coincidence, but what if..._

"Well, out goes the fire…" grumbled Genevieve, as rain drops drowned out the fire's warm glow.

"Genna… I've got to go." I got up and ran away.

"Wait!" Genna cried in despair.

I went deep back into the cave.

 _She'd never go in here._

So happens she _would_ follow me even after what had just happened. I ran as far as I could, until my quick paces turned into a jog. I kept pushing myself until I just couldn't anymore. I had to stop.

"Too…tired…" At that, I collapsed on the cold stone floor.

"Andrew!" Genna shouted, rushing to my side before my eyes closed.

* * *

Genevieve's P.O.V.

* * *

"Andrew!" I cried again in distress.

 _Have I just lost the last part of my family through exhaustion? No. This can't be happening!_ _I should never have let him run away! It's all my fault!_

I desperately looked around. Herbs, water, anything to make him feel better! But all there was were rocks, a sword in a stone, and more stone.

 _Hold on a second,_ I rescanned my thoughts. _A sword in a stone?!_

I gently rested Andrew's head on the rocky ground. I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to the sword, as if it were calling out me…

All of a sudden, I remembered something.

 _ **I was coming to Avalon with Andrew, and a brown bear came to us. I had to defend myself. Nearby, I saw a sword with a lapis colored crystal on the handle. I grabbed it, and told the bear to stay back. It ran away, and the sword disappeared**_...

I realized that it was the same exact sword!

 _How did it get here?_

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the stone. Next thing I knew, I was blinded by the light radiating off the sword in my hand.

"What is going on?!"

My feet lifted off the ground, and a pure white aura formed around me. I was so confused.

 _Now I'm floating?_

A vision flashed before my eyes.

 **It was mother! Her silvery blue Seraph wings flapped in the air. And she had… her sword… the exact same one I'm holding! Well, was holding…**

" _ **My daughter… You now wield Lapis."**_ **She handed the sword to me.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked** _ **.**_

" _ **This sword holds extraordinary powers, and only some can find it. It is the Sword in the Stone. You have found it. Exercise it's abilities well."**_

The vision faded before I could ask her anything else. The next thing I saw was Andrew's mouth wide open in awe.

"Woah… What just happened there?"

"I think I saw mother..." I answered, stunned.

"Oh, and, another news flash for you:" stated Andrew bluntly. "You now have wings, _and_ you're holding a 'dangerous' weapon."

"Wait. WHAT?!" I screamed in surprise realizing I was now holding Lapis.

"We've got to tell the Knights of the Silver Rose right away!"

"But we haven't done any part of the prophecy!"

"Um, if that transformation isn't prophecy-like, I don't know what is."

I thought for a minute. "Wait. What about that part of the poem Destiny couldn't remember? It was something that rhymed with 'own'?"

Andrew grew excited. "That's it! Stone! Sword in the Stone!"

My jaw dropped. "You're right! We did it Andrew!"

"I guess we did!" He gasped for breath. "By the way. Can you give me a lift back to the palace so we don't have to walk? I'm exhausted."

I hesitated. "Um I guess I could, but it may be a little unsafe since I don't know how to fly ye-"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to tell you to 'live a little' again so we can be attacked by a hurricane or something?"

With that, I took off.

 _I mean, my mother was a seraph, flying should come naturally, right?_

Wrong.

"Ah-Oh-GEH!" were the sounds that came out of my mouth as we sped through the air as fast as lightning.

"Woo-hoo!" was all that came out of Andrew's.

We are so alike aren't we?

I realized that the castle of Avalon was only seconds away from us at the speed I was going! Thus, I had no time to attempt a landing.

 _CRASH!_

We slammed straight into the castle wall. I had just enough time to wrap my wings around us in a protective stance so, thankfully, none of us were severely injured. Our group of friends surrounded us. All of them stared at me and Andrew in awe, along with some new faces. Except for one. Olivia was still gone.

"YES! I thought I was the only one with wings around here!" cried another girl with wings. "Finally! A new flying buddy!"

"Um, nice to meet you?" I greeted uncertainly, rubbing my sore elbow.

Hers were pure white, whereas my new wings were silvery blue, just like my mother's. I then noticed Savannah running out of the forest and towards us.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked rudely, though I must admit Savannah was a bit of a mess.

"Don't ask. I honestly don't know what happened myself..." she panted. "Woah! Since when did you have wings Genna?!"

"Since now," I humored.

"What were you doing in the forest Savannah? You already completed your task," pointed out Christina. "I thought you were resting… Destiny? What have you been up to?"

"Heh heh..." Destiny giggled nervously. "We just both wanted to scout on the other's progress. But you'd obviously notice me gone, so Savannah offered."

"And no way am I doing that again." She spat some leaves out of her mouth.

After a bunch of questions, we were finally allowed to tell our story and they all exchanged theirs. A flash surrounded me. Next thing I knew, my newfound sword and wings disappeared! There must be some kind of link between them…

My new winged friend Cassandra seemed disappointed. "Aw..."

Savannah walked around me and observed my back with no trace of my wings. "Hmm… I think your new wings are somehow connected to your sword. If it vanishes, so do your wings."

My other new friend Fiona patted me on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry Genevieve. From what I gather, I think it's safe to say your sword 'Lapis' and your mother's wings will come back. It may happen unexpectedly, but just embrace them when they do reappear."

Would they always vanish like that? I looked into the horizon. The sun was setting. What about Olivia? Would she ever make it back?


	9. Retrieving the Map

_**These were good times…**_

 **Hello again, everyone! Are you ready for another hint about the Mystery Writer?**

 _ **Sure thing AlliyahTheAuthor, just to make things clear to all those who think I'm this young author's sister, I am**_ **not** _ **related to her whatsoever by blood.**_

 **Yep! So that should narrow things down a bit, for all those guessing! All I can say is this: Boy, will you be surprised when you finally figure it out XD!**

 _ **You bet! You'll all be like: Why didn't I guess that before? o:**_

 _ **Anyways, have fun reading this chapter! :)**_

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V.

* * *

Everyone had already left, but I stayed put. I couldn't help but sigh.

Destiny stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

"I suppose I'm not meant to be a knight…" I concluded, looking down hopelessly. "There's only five knightly tasks and they're obviously for the others…"

She raised my chin. "Don't jump to conclusions Olivia. I know you've got a special spark in you waiting to start a fire. Why else would I have invited you of all people to join us?"

I turned away. "But I can't help you guys if I don't even get accepted into this group!"

"What if you find a relic that the Knightly Ones might have used?" she compromised. "It's a map that can change to show where you want to go. But I'm not sure where it is… You'll have to explore the Wyrd."

I grinned, knowing a solo quest when given one. "Yes! I've lived in the forests of Avalon all my life! I know it like the back of my hand. I'll never get lost."

Except I did.

 _Out of all places, I just_ have _to end up lost in the Weirwoods, the place where I live! How is that even possible?_ _I suppose I'd wandered farther than I'd ever gone. I really wish I had that map…_

My pondering was interrupted by an eerie howl.

 _Was that a wolf? Or even worse, something undead?!_

Turns out, it was my second assumption. Because there, in front of me, stood a tall, dark figure in black armor. It removed its helmet, and I was shocked to see an elf-like sharp face with slim bright green eyes. She had straight black hair, seemingly darker than the shadows.

"Follow me."

"Wait! Hold on!" I panted, trying to keep up with her speed. "Don't leave me here!"

She paused momentarily and turned her head to check on me. "If you want to become a knight, you'll have to be quicker than that."

 _Wait a second._ _How does he… she… it, know I want to become a knight so badly?_

She sprinted ahead. I raced after her. So many questions were racing through my mind. I finally stopped to take a break. When I looked back up, the mysterious figure had disappeared. Then the stone I was leaning on slanted sideways. It made the sounds of a lever! And I just activated it!

 _Oh joy._ _I guess nothing is what it seems in these woods..._

Before the ground opened up and I fell into an eternal abyss, I scratched a small cross on the stone with a pebble.

 _If I do make out of this alive, I better inform the rest of Knights of the Silver Rose about this. Getting here again will be another problem…_

After what seemed like forever, I finally landed on concrete ground. Somehow, the fall didn't hurt me at all. I was sure I would be flattened into a pancake. A stone wall closed the way I entered. This place almost reminded me of walls in the palace of Avalon.

"Just great. How am I get out of this dark place?"

The minute I questioned about what to do next, candles lit up all around the tiny room.

 _It looks like a secret secretary._

I scrambled through the papers and old books and guess what I found? A map! It must have been what Destiny was talking about, because it showed a map of Weirwood, and a huge castle.

 _So that's what this place is…_

The second I touched it, a stream of light came from the map and my hands and blinded me.

 _What's going on?!_

Next thing I knew, I was wearing black armor with aqua trim! Just like a real knight! I looked down at my chest plate to discover a silver engraving of a rose in front of my heart. I felt something inside of me, telling me to reach into my new scabbard that matched my gear. I pulled out a weapon. It was my father's dagger! After he died, it was all I had left of him… And I lost it… But now it was back! As I took it out, I realized it was much longer than before, and, shockingly, it had turned into a sword!

"Wow..."

"So, you've found the map," gathered the voice from earlier, as she emerged from the shadows.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Silena Noir, also known as descendant of the Black Knight. And you are Olivia ShadowBlood."

"How do you know my name?!"

She shrugged. "I know many things. I guess you could say that it pays to live with a bunch of ghosts."

"Ghosts?" I shivered at the thought.

"Yes, yes. You're the last one to get accepted. You need to head back. It's getting late. You know as well as I do it is not good to stay out after dark in Avalon."

Her head turned sharply to the side, and she seemed as if she were listening to someone. "You will return in the future, but not now. Take the map. You will need it."

With that, she disappeared into the shadows. I looked back at the map. There was a blinking arrow on it! It was pointing back towards the castle of Avalon!

"Okay… but how do I get out of here?"

The map shone and the directions were blurred. Then it zoomed into the Weirwood section and clearly portrayed a map of all the secret tunnels!

 _Incredible!_ _I'm definitely showing this to my friends. It might come in handy._

"Does this map show the insides of buildings?"

The image on the map dissolved, and now it showed the room I was in. It mapped a hall that led up a staircase, and back outside. I circled the room. That exit was nowhere to be found!

I paused. _Wait a second. This_ is _a castle of some sort. There has to be a secret passageway like there are in the palace of Avalon!_

I drifted along the wall, pressing on every stone brick I could reach. In the meantime, I unintentionally stepped on a paver in the ground that sank! It must have triggered something as the wall opened up, revealing the tunnel the map was pointing at. When I made it outside, I realized the sun was down and the moon was shining brightly. I shuddered. That meant trouble. I walked all the way back, as carefully as possible, but I ran into a Shadow Nymph on the way there. This was my chance to test my father's sword, and as it turns out, I was already getting the hang of it! The Shadow Nymph kept turning into shadows, then back to solid form. I had to strike it when it was substantial, otherwise my new sword would go right through it. It could attack me in either form though…

"Argh!" I roared, puncturing my sword into its soul.

But it didn't work! It wasn't until afterwards that I realized it turned into shadow form!

It cackled crazily. "Heh-heh-heh!"

As it turned back solid, I could see the fury in its eyes. It darted straight towards me. I felt my heart quicken. Now was the moment of truth. I shielded my face with my sword as it trusted all of its solid weight against mine. Struggling, I propelled my blade forward, and pulled it out of its grasp. I pierced through it as hard as I could. It shrieked in agony, dissolving into shadow permanently. It could never harm anyone again. Thankfully, I managed to get all the way back to the castle with no more monsters after me.

"Olivia!" Destiny cried with joy and relief. "I thought you'd never come back! And you look stunning!"

"Thanks. Can we have a gathering? I have a story to share," I pressed urgently.

"Of course! I'll gather everyone now that everyone's back." With that, Destiny hurried off to gather the rest of the group.

We met at our secret hideout. I saw some new knights. They must have recruited some more while I was gone. Genna originally came out normally, but in a flash, she became a seraph with a long sword and silvery-blue wings! We all awed. Genna explained to me what had happened to her followed by the rest of my friends' stories. I was the last to tell mine.

"Hold on a second," paused Genna after I told my tale. "Did you say you had a flash of light with the transformation with the armor? That was like me when I got my wings!"

"And you weren't the only one who saw this Silena Noir," added Evelyn darkly.

We all stared at her.

"Well, after I fell in the well, I ran into a bunch of goblins, and almost fell back down the hole. I didn't exactly mention about a knight in dark armor pulling me up."

"What?!"

"Well, I guess Silena and this Black Knight is worth looking into," Destiny realized seriously.

We all agreed on that.

"Plus, maybe we're all gonna find that special something!" added a thrilled Savannah.

"Ooh! Maybe that could be our next mission?" suggested Fiona.

Cleo smiled. "That certainly sounds exciting."

"Do we have to?" whined the twins.

 _Guess they're still exhausted after their first quest._

"Okay! It's official. Our next mission as Knights of the Silver Rose is to go back to that mysterious castle and investigate!" declared Christina.

We were all eager for our upcoming search, even Mia and Mike, only, they seemed to be the most worn out.

"Who could have lived in that castle, back in the Weirwood, before Silena? I'm curious about what lies in there..." Destiny questioned mysteriously.

I nodded. I had a bad feeling that we'd run into the ghosts Silena had mentioned...

* * *

Destiny's P.O.V.

* * *

 _...Black Knight… Black Knight…_ That pair of words repeated in my head. _Why does that ring a bell?_

Melissa was tugging my sleeve and showing us all a glowing book. "Uh, Destiny… Something is happening to your copy of the Legend of the Five Task of Knightly book! Yikes!"

She immediately dropped it as we all huddled around it, keeping our distance. The silver rose borders were all lit up! I felt a tugging sensation from my scabbard and the chest plate of my armour. I felt my heart burning with pain, struggling my internal suffering. But that didn't stop Christina from yowling in pain. I glanced up at Christina worriedly who seemed to be sensing the same from her heart, her sword and the exact same part of her armour!

She tightened her grip on her scabbard. "Can't-hold-on!"

Some of the others tried to help keep her sword in place and other went to comfort her, but neither worked. I was partially glad that they didn't come up to me in the same matter. It would worry them twice as much if they did. But the piercing pain was almost unbearable! We both collapsed at once. I weakly looked up to find her sword and mine zooming in spirals around the room!

"What's going on?!" panicked Cassandra, shielding herself with her angel white wings.

Mike lost his calm, doing the same as Cassandra but with his arms. "I don't know, but I don't like it!"

"Take cover everyone!" forewarned Fiona.

The book Melissa dropped on the ground started floating up to the centre of the room. It shimmered emerald green, fire red, sky blue, pure white, and dark silver. The gold title blurred as it shone. My sword as well as Christina's finally ceased zipping across the room, positioning themselves in a cross shape, just like the swords on the book cover! The multi-colored light burned our eyes before everything became still once more.

"Everyone alright?" Genevieve asked, unburying Andrew from her new feathery wings.

"Yes. Did I see what everyone else saw?" wondered Cleopatra.

I took the initiative to pick up my sword. It no longer vibrated as it did a few seconds ago. Everyone stared at me then Christina.

"What? I think it's over now. Our swords have stopped moving on their own Christina. Whatever happened has passed."

I handed Christina's sword to her, until I noticed something different about her armour. I pointed towards her chest plate to show her a new silver engraving of a rose. The pointed towards the exact same spot on my armour, discovering I had a matching engraved design!

"Hey you have silver rose symbols on your armour too now!" Olivia proudly pointed at a matching one on hers.

"What exactly happened?" questioned Cassandra.

"Whatever happened was awesome!" awed Andrew. "Can you guys do that thing with your swords and that book again?"

We all rolled our eyes.

"Wait a minute. Our book!" Christina went to pick it up from the centre of the room.

We all gathered around. The sword identical to Christina's on the book cover now had a rose tied to it's rain guard just like hers! As for the sword that looked like mine, it was now a split image with the tied on dandelion. I was probably the only one that noticed that little detail though, because there were some other major changes to our favorite storybook.

Christina read the new title. "Legend of the Knightly Ones… Why did it change?"

She flipped through pages. The page with the prophecy was no longer burned off, and now complete. I even spotted some of our names in it throughout!

"You mentioned this was the original copy. Right Christina?" Evelyn checked. "Does that mean all the other copies of that story are altered too? If so, that means we're famous!"

"But if that's the case, that also means anyone who has a copy of the Five Tasks of Knightly will discover our story in their converted Legend of the Knightly Ones!" fretted Savannah.

Cassandra shrugged off the idea carelessly. "Well, I don't think that will reveal our knight's group."

"I don't think so either. This was originally known as an adventure-fiction book after all. Believe me, I know my books. In other words, the story was make-believe. I don't think anyone would assume the new story to have actually happened," backed up Fiona.

"Does that mean the original story might have actually happened?!" theorized Melissa. "If that's the case, I'll sound like Donald Duck for the rest of my life spluttering like him after all this!"

"Diddo," Michael agreed. "I don't want to sound like _any_ duck in Ducktales!"

Christina passed the new book around. I was the last to read over it. The original tale of how five male knights completed those five tasks of knightly individually was now replaced with how we did so, with our names and everything we said and thought, word per word. Then I realized my mind reading moments were written down on the pages! I almost freaked out seeing this was a documentary of each of us was written in great detail, but no one asked me about my mind-reading… The color _was_ an odd shade of brown instead of ink black. Maybe that had something to do with it… But this was still incredible! It was as if the writers were watching us and rewriting the story...

I slammed the new book shut, and looked up to my fellow knights, grinning enigmatically. "Well Knights of the Silver Rose, it seems like we're at the end of this chapter. It's time we move on to what adventure has next in store..."

* * *

 _ **Now you readers have finished the book of the** **Legends of the Knightly Ones** **. ;D**_


End file.
